Asshole without heat
by isolationized
Summary: Attaché au lit ? Attaché au lit, avec des menottes. Trafalgar Law se retrouve à jouer au docteur.


Jouer avec au docteur ?

\- Alors Capitaine Trafalgar, pas trop épuisant le Nouveau Monde ?

Le concerné ouvrit un oeil, il fixa la jeune femme qui venait de lui parler d'un regard négligé. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre d'endroit qui grouillait de putains à essayer d'avoir quelqu'un au lit. La blonde en face de lui souriait d'une façon trop aguicheuse. Elle prit place au côté du capitaine Corsaire et ondula doucement du bassin à la recherche d'une expression sur le visage du capitaine Corsaire.

\- Dana-ya, je te prie, lui répondit le brun en restant insensible aux mouvements du bassin que faisait la blonde contre lui.

Celle-ci soupira longuement en se retirant du divan sur lequel reposé le brun. Elle se leva, disparue au coin de la pièce derrière un rideau rouge pâle disposé à la droite du comptoir. Le jeune homme soupira aussi, il voulait faire vite ; il n'avait pas le temps de jouer au lit avec une putain. Il venait ici pour une renseignement. Le plus vite possible pour quitter cet endroit un peu trop ouvert à son goût. Le rideau derrière lequel la blonde avait disparu s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une autre jeune femme. De taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns et longs, des yeux vert pétillants et des courbes mises en valeur par sa tenue assez légère. Elle s'approcha du capitaine presque avachit sur le divan.

\- J'ai tout, annonça-t-elle en prenant place aux côtés.

Law la reluqua d'un regard de marbre. Toujours la même lueur dans le regard noisette de la jeune femme, un short assez court et un débardeur offrant une vue sur sa poitrine ainsi que sur son ventre mate. Elle pointa un petit papier sous le nez du brun, il avança main tatoué pour saisir le petit papier mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent sur du vide. Il serra les dents et regarda Dana froidement.

\- Non, non.

\- Dana-ya, le papier.

\- J'attends ma récompense, sinon rien.

\- La prochaine fois, lui répondit- t-il en grinçant des dents face à l'attitude de la brune. Le papier.

\- Non.

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard acéré tandis qu'elle gardait le petit papier dans sa main. Elle lui offrit un sourire blanc pour toutes réponses. Law soupira, exaspéré par la brune. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser aux caprices de la jeune femme, oh non. Il voulait faire vite sans perdre du temps.

\- Dommage. J'avais pourtant toute les informations, lui souffla-t-elle en se levant du divan sur lequel était avachit le capitaine.

\- Que veux-tu ? Grogna le concerné en plantant son regard sur elle.

\- Jouons au docteur, répondit- telle automatiquement en papillonnant des yeux à sa question.

Le brun eut un rictus narquois sur le visage. Jouer au docteur ? Et lui qui ne voulait pas s'abaisser à son petit jeu. Law soupira longuement, il la regarda puis acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête. Oui voulait bien s'y prêté ; il voulait le petit papier qu'elle détenait. Trafalgar savait qu'elle ne comptait pas lui donner sans avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur son visage.

La jeune femme rangea le petit papier dans son décoté sous le regard encore acéré du brun, elle se releva et sourit une nouvelle fois au brun. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, s'y pencha pour en ressortir un foulard noir. Dana l'inspecta quelques secondes, puis eut un sourire satisfait. La brune se rapprocha lentement de Trafalgar.

\- Je dois te bander les yeux, pour aller dans ma salle, expliqua-t-elle en prenant place sur les genoux du Corsaire.

Avant que celui-ci ait put répondre quelques choses, le foulard lui cachait déjà la vu. Il n'eut que la sensation de douceur sur ses lèvres et un souffle chaud.

* * *

\- Tu tiens vraiment à jouer à ça avec moi ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois tandis que le foulard lui cachait la vue.

\- Tu es vraiment sexy les yeux bandés, tu le savais ?

Le Corsaire s'était senti promené un peu partout, et il avait finalement finit par tomber sur un endroit moelleux -un lit d'après ses sérieuses estimations. Cependant le foulard lui cachait toujours la vue, mais il sentait bien Dana près de lui. Des bruits vêtements qui tombent au sol, qui s'enfilent, qui se froissent lui venait au oreilles.

\- Trafalgar, noir ou blanc ?

\- Noir.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que Dana était en train de se mettre en tenue de docteur. Finalement, il enleva son foulard, sans attendre qu'elle l'autorise à le retirer. Il balaya du regard la pièce ; une chambre assez spacieuse. Un grand lit au draps noir et gris, un bureau jonchait de plusieurs habits, une porte qui devait surement donner accès à une salle de bain et un placard muni d'un miroir devant lequel Dana était en train de s'habiller. Elle était habillée d'une petite tenue de docteur noir voyante. Elle se tourna et croisa le regard de Law. Une mine déçue passa sur son visage, il avait retiré son foulard ! Mais elle se ravisa avec un sourire digne d'une grande aguicheuse. Law répondit à son sourire aguiché, puis il se prêta au jeu. Le Corsaire retira ses chaussures, son couvre chef, son manteau, son éternel sweat noir et son t-shirt cependant il gardait son jean tacheté. Le brun reprit place sur le lit, il observa Dana qui s'approchait de lui. La brune se pencha sur lui, et l'embrassa chaleureusement avant de se décoller avec un sourire vainqueur. Trafalgar sentant sa main bloqué, la regarda et soupira encore une fois. Attaché au lit ? Attaché au lit, avec des menottes qui plus est.

\- Bonjour Dr. Dana, commença-t-il.

\- Cher patient, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'ai mal au cœur, répondit-t-il avec un sourire troublant à brune.

\- Voyons ce que je peux faire, pouvez-vous vous allonger sur le lit pour commencer ?

La brune s'approcha d'une démarche féline et sensuelle. Prenant un stéréoscope dans les mains, Dana monta sur le lit, et elle pris place sur les hanches du tatoué qui ne la quitter pas du regard. Elle posa l'instrument sur la poitrine musclé du capitaine, puis se tût.

\- Curieuse façon de soigner ses patients, commenta Law alors qu'il souriait de plus belle en voyant la concentration de la jeune femme.

\- Pauvre petit cœur, ironisa à son tour la jeune femme tout en essayant de se concentré.

Un silence s'installa, Law la regardait faire avec une pointe d'amusement.

Dana, elle se concentra pour écouter le cœur du pirate

\- Alors Docteur ? Demanda Law en feignant la douleur avec un sourire narquois.

\- Votre cœur bat vite, est-ce dût au fait qu'une fille soit assise sur vos hanches ? Ou bien que vous êtes attaché ?

\- Si je répond ; tu me fais de l'effet ? Tu me crois ?

\- Tu peux dires tout ce que tu veux, c'est une pièce insonorisé de toute façon, rigola-t-elle.

Dana eut un sourire et elle regarda le brun dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu te pointes juste pour avoir ce que tu veux ?

\- Car tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine, ai-je tord ? Flatta le tatoué en plongeant son regard d'acier dans celui de Dana.

\- Connard sans cœur, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le torse musclé du capitaine, le brun soupira aussi.

C'était toujours comme ça. Il passait un coup d'escargophone en lui demandant une information, puis se pointait pour l'avoir. Et ensuite ? Il repartait comme si il n'était jamais venu ici. Dana connaissait bien ce genre de coup, même si elle devait bien avoué qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. C'était trop fort.

\- Tu comptes rester là ? Sur moi ?

La brune se resta vivement et remonta sur le torse du brun pour prendre le visage de Law à deux mains. Elle fondit sur les lèvres du capitaine Corsaire, lui fondit sur les lèvres charnues et chaudes de Dana. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs langues se rencontrent amoureusement dans un ballet enflammé.

Malheureusement, ils durent rompre leur baiser. Dana se redressa et regarda Law avec un sourire amusé en envieux. Law ferma les yeux et prononça juste un « Shambes ». Aussitôt Dana se sentit écraser par un poids plus lourd, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard moqueur de Law.

\- Law !

\- C'est mieux, non ?

Il avait échangé les places. Dana prenait sa place de patient et lui la place de docteur. Après-tout, il était bel et bien docteur non ? Dana fronça les sourcils, elle regarda la table de chevet sur laquelle elle avait déposé la clef des menottes. Elle n'y était plus.

\- Merde, Trafalgar.

\- Surveille ton langage, allons, répondit-t-il en se penchant sur le visage de la brune.

Il ne fondit pas sur ses lèvres immédiatement, il opta pour le cou de la belle. Law suçota méchamment une partie de celui-ci contre les protestations de Dana, et se releva fier de lui. Un suçon rouge ornait de le cou de Dana. Puis il revient sur les lèvres charnue de sa patiente, il s'en empara sans hésitations et demanda l'accès ; mais celui-ci resta clos. Law demanda une nouvelle fois l'accès d'une façon plus dur, mais rien. Le brun déposa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune, il descendit doucement, et il pinça violemment le mamelon de la brune. Elle sursauta, et laissa son accès entrouvert. Aussitôt le brun s'y infiltra et commença à jouer avec sa jumelle. Finalement, Dana se décida à y répondre.

Les mains tatouées de Trafalgar continuèrent leur descente sur le corps de la belle. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur les hanches, et vinrent sur le ventre de la jeune femme. La tenue noir ne résista pas longtemps sous les doigts du Corsaire, elle s'ouvrit laissant place au ventre mate de Dana. Celui-ci laissa ses mains se balader dessus en traçant des cercles imaginaire. Il remonta jusqu'à la poitrine de la brune, détachant le bout de tissu, il savoura la vue avant de venir malaxer, pincer les mamelons déjà durs. Le brun libéra la bouche de la jeune femme. Il lécha sensuellement sa mâchoire pour venir dans son coup. Il posa sa tête sur la clavicule de Dana et l'y mordit -non jusqu'au sang mais une belle marque. Un gémissement plaintif fit sourire Law.

Il continua de plus belle, avant de se redresser totalement pour contempler Dana. Déjà haletante, elle attendait la suite. Trafalgar eut un sourire mystérieux, il se leva de Dana puis du lit. Il se dirigea vers se vêtements et les enfilas un à uns sous le regard incompréhensible de Dana.

\- Law ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit le brun en lui montrant un petit bout de papier entre ses deux doigts. Merci à toi Dana-ya. C'est toujours un plaisir de venir te voir, termina-t-il en quittant la pièce sans un regard pour elle.

\- Connard sans cœur !

* * *

Avis ? Je voulais un One Shot un peu chaud, hard mais qui se termine mal.. :x


End file.
